


Snowball Fight

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oneshot, Snowball Fight, background Tommy Angelo x Sarah Angelo, wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Part Two of my Tommy x Sarah snowman fic! Tommy, Sarah, Sam and Paulie have a snowball fight before Sam and Paulie have a moment between them.
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Sam Trapani, Tommy Angelo/Sarah Angelo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Snowball Fight

“Look at this” muttered Paulie as they looked to see Tommy and Sarah at the far end admiring a snowman they had both clearly made.  
“Christ, the thing is huge” muttered Sam before Paulie was honking the horn and Ralphie was opening up the garage for them to bring the car in. They had been out all morning collecting payments and this is what they get up to? Building a snowman? Deciding that they wanted a closer view of the big guy they quickly brought the car in, handed they keys to Ralphie and headed back out into the freezing cold snow.

“So this is what you’ve been doin’ all day!” Called out Sam with amusement as they came over to admire their work.  
“He looks great but he’s missing something!” Added Paulie as Sarah looked at him confused.  
Paulie turned and pulled Sam’s fedora hat off his head before placing it on top of the snowman. Sam lifted his arms up for a moment in protest as Paulie turned to look back at him and Sarah began to laugh.  
“He needs a hat Sammy!”  
“Why not yours?”  
“Mines expensive, I’ll buy you a new one!” He responded causing Tommy to chuckle and Sam to roll his eyes unamused. 

“You did great guys!” Exclaimed Paulie as he patted Tommy’s back  
“Thanks!” Responded Sarah before they looked back at the snowman. What they didn’t notice was Sam crouching down into the snow and creating a small ball in his hands and taking a step back. He looked directly at Paulie before throwing the snowball ball with force. Paulie yelled out in surprise as a cold, hard ball hit the back of his shoulders and Sam started laughing loudly all over the place, clutching his stomach.

“You asshole!” Called out Paulie before reaching down to scoop up snow  
“It’s on!” He said before throwing the ball right at Sam causing him to yell out and start running. Tommy and Sarah looked at each other as if debating if to join before Sarah was quickly grabbing snow off the ground causing Tommy to start running. Oh it’s on!

Quickly they all divided off into various places, hiding around the stairs of Vinnie’s place, behind storage boxes lying around, the corner of buildings as snowballs were thrown all over the place. Luckily they were all done for the day otherwise the Don would probably have something to say about this. There were no teams involved, it was just throw the ball at the first person you see although Paulie seemed to aim at Sam a lot for starting the fight.

Sarah seemed to have great aim, hitting everyone. At one point she threw a ball that knocked Paulie’s hat right off his head  
“Damn it Sarah!” He called out causing Sam to loudly laugh  
“Not so funny now is it AH!-“ Sam didn’t really have much time to laugh before Tommy had hit him right in the face with a snowball causing Paulie to start loudly laughing but again was interrupted by Tommy throwing one at Paulie too.  
“Damn it Tommy!” Yelled out Paulie “try and get me!” Laughed Tommy while running to hide in another place. 

Sarah ran up the stairs to Vinnie’s workshop, collecting large balls of snow and catching a view of the boys running around, throwing snowballs at each other and completely oblivious to her on the upper ground. She held one ball she had prepared in her hand as she got ready to aim, looking at Sam as her target before throwing the snowball at full force.  
As the ball hit Sam he yelled out in surprise before she was quickly throwing another and hitting Paulie.  
“AH SARAH!” called out Paulie before he attempted to throw a ball back at her but it didn’t get high enough.

“Looks like you’ll have to do better than that boys” she teased as she held up a snowball, raising her eyebrows up in a challenging manner. She threw another ball as a distraction before running down the steps just before any of the boys could start running after her. As she got down the stairs she began running, laughing loudly as Tommy and Paulie went running after her, throwing snowballs as they did. A few hit her but it seems Sarah has fast little legs and luckily chose not to wear heels today as she ran from the two.

Paulie was too distracted going after Sarah with Tommy that he didn’t notice Sam coming up behind him. Sam had more of a mean trick up his sleeve as he created a snowball and went up behind him. Quickly moving to catch up with him Sam pressed the cold snowball onto the back of Paulie’s neck.  
“AH SAMMY!” He yelled out as Sam continued to laugh, the snow crumbling apart on his neck as some went down his back. Sam continued to laugh and attempted to get away from Paulie but he wasn’t fast enough. Paulie quickly turned around and grabbed hold of Sam causing him to yelp with surprise  
“P-PAULIE!” He basically giggled and yelled. Paulie let out a playful growl as he wrapped his arms around Sam, picking him up and spinning him around in the snow causing Sam to continue to laugh, that adorable infectious laugh that Paulie loved so much. It turns out that maybe spinning Sam in the snow was not really a good idea as Paulie slipped on ice underneath causing them both to scream in panic as they fell to the ground. Luckily the snow gave somewhat of a soft landing as Sam landed on his back and Paulie fell on top of him.

Paulie lifted himself up from Sam, one hand on each side of his head as he towered over him, looking at each other as they laughed. Sam’s hair was now a mess, few strands of hair falling out of place and crinkles on the corner of his eyes as he laughed. Paulie couldn’t help but watch in complete awe as Sam laughed and how adorable he looked to him, the tip of his nose pink along with his cheeks due to being out in the cold weather and something about the snow adding more intensity to the colour of his blueish grey eyes. He looked beautiful, he always did but to him this was an amazing sight. Paulie was just smiling at Sam most likely for a little too long as Sam’s laughter died down and his eyes looked up at Paulie.

“Wh-What?” Giggled Sam as he looked at Paulie. Paulie didn’t say a word, completely forgetting about the snowball fight and being outside with Tommy and Sarah, it just felt like it was just the two of them in that moment. He looked into Sam’s eyes before he was leaning down and pressing his lips to Sam’s. Sam jumped a little with surprise before he was quickly melting into it as he leaned up into the kiss. Sam’s lips felt cold against Paulie’s but it didn’t matter, Paulie loves kissing Sam and something about this one felt special as he can now say he’s kissed Sam in the snow.

Tommy had been too busy attacking Sarah with snowballs that it took them a moment to realise that Paulie and Sam were no longer attacking them. Sarah glanced over for a moment, her eyes widening as she looked over at the two in the snow  
“Tommy I knew it” she whispered, tapping his arm before he turned to look at the sight. There was Paulie on top of Sam in the snow kissing him. Now Tommy knew about Sam and Paulie, they had confessed to him that they were dating BUT this was the first time he was seeing them kiss since they kept things professional and kept the relationship for outside of work. Sarah looked back at Tommy, eyes wide because she was right and because she was witnessing something she never thought she’d see, Sam and Paulie behaving like a couple. Tommy looked back at them before crouching down to scoop a ball of snow up and looking back at Sarah, raising an eyebrow up at her. Sarah looked back at the two before she was doing the same, crouching down in the snow to make a ball before following Tommy.

Paulie was the first to pull away from the kiss, looking down at Sam with a smile on his face. Sam just looked so relaxed, shivering a little under him but relaxed.  
“Hey Sammy?” He muttered as Sam looked up at him, looking a little breathless from the kiss  
“Yeah?”  
“I love-“ two snowballs hit them both causing them to call out and what happened between the two completely thrown out the window as Paulie moved from Sam to brush the snow off himself. They both turned to see Tommy and Sarah with smirks on their face and it began to click with the two as they looked at each other eyes wide before looking back at them both. They must have just witnessed their little romantic moment.

“Now if you’re done being all romantic I have things to make hot cocoa if you wanna join me and Tommy inside?” Smirked Sarah causing Sam and Paulie to nervously swallow and look at each other.  
“Y-Yeah I could go for hot cocoa” stuttered Paulie  
“Yeah um...me too” muttered Sam in response, cheeks going pinker in embarrassment before they both got up off the ground and began to brush snow off themselves.

“Then right this way boys” said Sarah before her and Tommy were holding hands as they headed inside. Sam and Paulie followed behind as they stood close together but what took Paulie by surprise was the feeling of Sam’s freezing cold hand slipping into his and their fingers began to intertwine. Paulie couldn’t help but smile, holding Sam’s hand tighter as they headed inside into the warmth.


End file.
